Eurovision Singer Competition 16
| withdraw = | map year = ESCo16map | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = "Can't Do Better",Kim Petras |nex = |pre = |director = Gísli Marteinn Baldursson|exproducer = Ólafur Gaukur }}The Eurovision Singer Competition 16 will be the 16th edition of the Eurovision Singer Competition. It will take place in Reykjavík, Iceland, following Iceland's victory at the 15 contest in London with the song "Tribalist", written and performed by iLL BLU ft. Glowie . This will be the firts time the contest takes place in Iceland. Win by Germany. Location For further information see Reykjavík Reykjavík is the capital and largest city of Iceland. It is located in southwestern Iceland, on the southern shore of Faxa Bay. Its latitude is 64°08' N, making it the world's northernmost capital of a sovereign state. With a population of around 123,300 (and over 216,940 in the Capital Region), it is the heart of Iceland's cultural, economic and governmental activity, and is a popular tourist destination! Reykjavík is believed to be the location of the first permanent settlement in Iceland, which, according to Ingólfur Arnarson, was established in AD 874. Until the 19th century, there was no urban development in the city location. The city was founded in 1786 as an official trading town and grew steadily over the following decades, as it transformed into a regional and later national centre of commerce, population, and governmental activities. It is among the cleanest, greenest, and safest cities in the world. Nevertheless that is what the Landnamabok says and says furthermore that Ingolf's pillars are still to be found in a house there in town. Steam from hot springs in the region is said to have inspired Reykjavík's name, which loosely translates to Smoke Cove (the city is sometimes referred to as Bay of Smoke or Smoky Bay in English language travel guides). In the modern language, as in English, the word for 'smoke' and the word for fog or steamy vapour are not commonly confused but this is believed to have been the case in the old language. The original name was Reykja''r''vík with an additional "r" that had vanished around 1800. Place The place will annonced the 02 June 2018. RUV have annonced: "This place is the only in the island for make a great edition in Iceland". Laugardalshöll is an indoor sporting arena located in Reykjavík, Iceland. The capacity of the arena is 5,500 people. It hosts various sporting events, such as handball, basketball, volleyball and athletics, as well as for other events. Aside from sporting events, it is to day the largest concert venue in Iceland, with capacity of 11,000 people in one hall. Aside from sports and music events, it serves as a general purpose hall for all manner of events. 'Format' 'Semi-final allocation draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 10 May 2018 at The hall city of Reykjavík. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: 'Format' Forty-Five countries confirmed their participation for the edition. One countrie returned to the contest; Estonia after 2 years break have decided to make they're come back for enjoy the show and just be cool. This break have been after National Selection and have make financial difficulties. However, only one countrie withdrew from the edition; Georgia due to bad places at the contest and financial difficulties. Semi Final 'First Semi Final' Czech Republic, Iceland and Latvia vote in this Semi Final. 'Second Semi Final' Australia , Czech Republic and Macedonia vote in this Semi Final. 'Final' Australia, Czech Republic, Finland, Iceland, Latvia and Macedonia are in the big 6. Other countries Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation have not yet been disclosed. Debut Possible Debuting: * : On 4 June 2018, Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) , the national broadcaster of the Principality of Andorra, confirmed that the country were planning a debut in the 16 contest, and that they were currently in the process of applying for EBU membership and are "in the process of complying all requirements". * : Rumor of a possible debuting. * : Rumor of a possible debuting. Stay: * : The country have win the first World Eurovision, so he have participing in 15th edition. Australia can participing at 16th edition only if they win or are on the big 6 of this edition. Also SBS can make negociations to participing. Return: * : After 2 years break, Estonia finaly return at the contest. Withdrawn: * : On 3 June 2018, the Slovakian broadcaster Rozhlas a televízia Slovenska (RTVS) announced that Slovakia would not be participating in the 16 Contest due to economic difficulties and bad results. Other: Last Active ESCo Member: : * : Georgian Public Broadcaster (GPB)have annonced they would not return. Associate Members: The concil say the associate members can't participate since the 20th edition with a new World Eurovision: , , , ,